fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BrightXeno/Character Test: Who do you Know?
(Weird Title, I Know) Greetings from the Phillipines! BrightX Online Again Following the trend of guess the character from vince's blog, I decided to make one of my own It will use the characters You and (Mostly) I know, And here is one more thing I will Decide to implement the "Memory" System What is that you may ask? Some characters have relations and friendships within the Xeno Dimension (A.K.A. My Headcanons) not known within the Canon, So these "Memories" allow you to project a character to give a hint on a number of your choosing I said Give a Hint, Not Give YOU a hint, once you use a memory, Everyone can see, so be careful When you use it You can gain memories by guessing characters or buying them (Each Character has a different Token Reward Value) (Only 3 Memories Per Number sadly) I Wish you all the best of luck, If you wish to join, you can simply say your name down in the comments RULES -Guess As Many Times as you Want -Uses of memories are unlimited to each user, But up to 3 Memories per Number -If you Want to Use a Memory, Simply say "Memory for Number X" -Have Fun! LEGEND *Headcanon -Canon -NKI AS OF NOW-No Known Info As of Now IFM Info From Memory Leads to: Character:*Dialouge*Who used the Memory MEMORY SHOP So Memory- 150 Tokens Mi Memory- 500 Tokens X Memory- 300 Tokens Li Memory- 250 Tokens Pi Memory- 300 Tokens Am Memory- 400 Tokens Sc Memory- 500 Tokens Sop Memory- 350 Tokens WildCard Memory- 750 Tokens LEADER BOARD AHSUNTRY - 1 42 *NONE SETH -0 0 *NONE Name - Points Tokens *Memory *Memory *Memory ---- ---- LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ---- ''Character 1 Name:????? Quadrant(Cartoon,Anime,Film or Videogame) of Origin- Videogame Dimension of Origin-??? *Is shipped with another character from This List -Originally Orange Brown ANSWER REWARD *1 Point'' *''75 Tokens'' *''So Memory'' ---- ''Character 2 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Videogame Dimension of Origin-??? -1's Cousin -Likes to Pop *Whenever She Cries, Her magic goes haywire 'ANSWER REWARD' *3 Points'' *''125 Tokens'' *''Am Memory'' ---- ''Character 3 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Film -"Skadoosh!" -Mastered the "WuXi Fingerhold" 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Point'' *''65 Tokens'' ---- ''Character 4 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Videogame *Some -NKI AS OF NOW- Fans Flocked to her Series for the wrong reason -She is a (Literal) Dragon Warrior 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Point'' *''85 Tokens'' *''Li Memory'' ---- ''Character 5 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Cartoon -Likes to fix stuff -Microscopacly tiny *Once went into a coma after Playing FNaF 'ANSWER REWARD' *2 Points'' *''100 Tokens'' *''So Memory'' ---- ''Character 6 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Anime -"Ki Do Ai Luck!" -Wants to be No.1 *Is shipped with another character from This List 'ANSWER REWARD' *3 Points'' *''200 Tokens'' *''Mi Memory'' ---- ''Character 7 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- VideoGame *Has a Friendship with -NKI AS OF NOW- -A Take-Apart and Rebuild Attraction 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Point'' *''65 Tokens'' *''Mi Memory'' ---- ''Character 8 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Anime -God of Dating Sims 'ANSWER REWARD' *2 Points'' *''175 Tokens'' ---- ''Character 9 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Video Game -Likes to use Math terms as eupherisms *"Hey! Apple!" *My "Waifu" 'ANSWER REWARD' *2 Points'' *''175 Tokens'' *''Am Memory'' ---- ''Character 10 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- VideoGame -Makes the Best Spaghetti -Always Believes in you 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Points'' *''50 Tokens'' ---- ''Character 11 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- ???? -Her Games are created at the same place as sonic's -Vince Has Fanart of her 'ANSWER REWARD' *2 Points'' *''70 Tokens'' ---- ''Character 12 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- VideoGame -One Letter Away -Can't Fly 'ANSWER REWARD' *3 Points'' *''65 Tokens'' *''Pi Memory'' ---- ''Character 13 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Anime *Please Don't Kill me! -Is a Queen, Has been Brainwashed once by butterflies 'ANSWER REWARD' *5 Points'' *''37 Tokens'' *''Mi Memory'' ---- ''Character 14 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Video Game -"I'll Give myself a Promotion!" -Was Planned to be a Hero 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Points'' *''100 Tokens'' *''So Memory'' ---- ''Character 15 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Video Game -The Bane of her Rivals -Has a variety of Weapons 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Points'' *''60 Tokens'' *''Wild Memory'' ---- ''Character 16 (AHSUNTRY) Name:METATTON Quadrant of Origin- Video Game -Cousin of a Ghost -Quiz Show Host -Has a NEO form 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Points'' *''42 Tokens'' ---- ''Character 17 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Video Game -Has a One Letter name -Went Angsty at 7 'ANSWER REWARD' *1 Points'' *''100 Tokens'' *''So Memory'' ---- ''Character 18 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- ????? -Master of the Void -His Wings were Weakened by a Blue Blur *-NKI AS OF NOW- Somehow Gained his abilities *Represents Bullies of Autism 'ANSWER REWARD' *3 Points'' *''100 Tokens'' *''Wild Memory'' *''SPECIAL: ????? (Declare an answer as your own, even though someone else already answered, At the cost of one memory each.BEFORE IT IS UPDATED!)'' ---- ''Character 19 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- Anime -Survived a tradegy -Is an Ex-(Now Back in Buisness) Excorsist 'ANSWER REWARD' *3 Points'' *''250 Tokens'' ---- ''Character 20 Name:????? Quadrant of Origin- VideoGame -Seth Guessed Her once -Princess of Music *Has a Crush on -NKI AS OF NOW- 'ANSWER REWARD' *5 Points'' *''500 Tokens'' *''Sop Memory'' MORE ON THE WAY!!! Category:Blog posts